I don't want to miss a thing
by marian-chan
Summary: Matt no cree mucho en el amor hasta que conoce a una chica en uno de sus conciertos


I don't want to miss a thing

By miki_117

* * *

-Y su sonrisa es tan encantadora.

Un Matt de casi 18 años se quedó pensando ante esta última frase, era algo que él no lograba comprender por más que lo intentara. Tai observó a su amigo, sonrió y le dijo:

-Olvídalo, lo entenderás cuando te enamores.

Enamorarse... ¿eso qué era?. Él nunca se había enamorado, si acaso…

-Mi único amor es la música.

Tai rió, acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y se despidió.

-Nos vemos Matt.

Se quedó allí sentado, habían entrado para tomar un helado (que seguía siendo su debilidad) y Tai había llevado la conversación hacia Sora y lo que sentía por ella. Le contó cómo le había llamado la atención cuando eran pequeños y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para él cuando Datamon la raptó.

-Amor a primera vista - murmuró Matt - Eso no existe.

Únicamente había experimentado amor a sus padres, amor a su hermano, amor a su música… su música. Había olvidado que tenía un concierto más tarde, así que se dirigió a su casa a darse una ducha.

Las gotas caían sobre su cara haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo de lo que ya era. Al terminar se vistió con una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino. Corrió rumbo al lugar donde iba a tocar, pero al llegar tuvo la impresión de que esa noche era diferente, especial. Salió al escenario y antes de que comenzara a cantar supo porque… fue cuando vio aquellos ojos. Unos ojos realmente hermosos, que parecían querer expresar tantas cosas…

-¿Qué estoy pensando? - se preguntó - Esa conversación sí que me afectó.

Intentó no pensar el ello aunque no pudo evitar seguir mirándolos, aquellos bellos ojos, como si le cantase exclusivamente a ella.

Al terminar su presentación, sus amigos lo esperaban tras bambalinas.

-¡Estuviste genial!

-¡Parecías realmente inspirado!

-¡Ni siquiera nos viste!

-Eh… yo… Gracias

-¿Cantarás en el baile de Año Nuevo? - preguntó Sora.

-Sí, ya nos estábamos preparando el grupo y yo.

-Ojalá y cantes igual que hoy - dijo Joe

Ya en su casa, Matt intentaba dormir sin conseguirlo

-Esos ojos… - repetía - Eran tan… Pero no me puedo estar enamorando.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso era amor? ¡Qué tontería!

En los demás conciertos volvió a verla y por consiguiente a sentir esa sensación extraña aunada a unos inexplicables nervios pero ¿por qué? No había reparado en su presencia anteriormente, no era que le importara y sin embargo tomó una decisión.

-Debo saber cómo se llama.

Así que esa noche la ubicó y trató de no perderla de vista. Al terminar trató de colarse hacia la salida de los espectadores y estuvo a punto de ser engullido por una turba de chicas fanáticas locas gritando por él y no le quedó más remedio que correr, correr hasta perderlas de vista al doblar por una calla. Irónicamente la chica misteriosa iba pasando por allí; comenzó a seguirla pero ella echó a correr pensando que era un maleante. Pero no todo estaba perdido, la siguiente vez se cuidó de que la turba enloquecida no lo acosara y volvió a encontrarla.

-Buenas noches.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Acabas de salir de ese lugar ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber cómo te llamas

. -Daniela - respondió, dio vuelta y se marchó.

-Daniela, que bonito nombre - pensó antes de dormirse.

Lo que menos imaginaba era verla en el centro comercial, y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Hola Daniela.

Al voltear descubrió al chico rubio que cantaba en los lugares donde había ido últimamente y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando éste la invitó a tomar algo, pese a esto aceptó.

Durante su plática él se enteró que había cumplido los 17 años el día que la vió por primera vez; que estudiaba en una escuela cercana a la suya; que le encantaba el chocolate. Lo que más le gustó de ella fue que no lo trataba como a una estrella, sino como a una persona cualquiera hasta como un amigo, sí, eso era… Se estaban divirtiendo mucho cuando de pronto

-Hola ¡Qué sorpresa!

Un chico alto y delgado saludó a Daniela como si ya la conociera

-Matt, éste es Paikku, un amigo de la escuela.

No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento (¿celos?), pero era claro que la sola presencia de aquel sujeto lo irritaba mucho y murmuró un Hola desganado. Después de esa "cita", se volvieron a encontrar un par de veces pero no pasó de ahí. En ocasiones ella iba acompañada de Paikku y Matt volvía a tener esa sensación de pesadez.

-Hermano, te noto extraño ¿estás bien?

-No es nada TK

-Bueno, tienes que concentrarte para el baile, ya es dentro de una semana - dijo Mimi.

-Sí, ya lo sé - respondió sonrojándose y planeando una idea.

Tai lo veía y sonrió.

-¿De qúe te ríes Tai?

-De nada Sora

Era tan bonita…

Llegó el día de tan ansiado baile, muchos jóvenes iban llegando enfundados en elegantes trajes o hermosos vestidos derrochando nerviosismo por todas partes. El propio Matt veía a la gente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Kari iba del brazo de TK y por alguna extraña razón esto no le sorprendió, detrás venías sus demás amigos y sonrió al ver a Tai y a Sora. 

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando ella entró y se quedó sin habla al verla entrar con su vestido blanco de tirantes y el cabello recogido. Entonces todo estuvo claro para él, entendió todo…

Al subir al escenario cantó unas canciones de manera sumamente especial. Sus amigos lo notaron y sólo Tai sabía porque - Te lo dije - pensó.

¿Qué si estaba Paikku? Eso no importaba. Solo estaban ella, él cantando un cover y los demás bailando, era ahora o nunca.

I don't want to close my eyes

Caminó hacia las escaleras.

I don't want to fall asleep

Bajó lentamente.

Cause I'd miss you baby

La gente le abrió paso.

And I don't want to miss a thing

Y extendió su mano hacia ella, que estaba roja de la vergüenza y a la vez sumamente halagada. Tomó su mano y ambos subieron juntos de nuevo.

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

-Sora, yo quería decirte…

-Sí?

-Decirte que yo… yo … no, no es nada

-No importa Tai.

En el escenario estaban Matt y Daniela bailando abrazados cuando de pronto él le dijo

-Pensaba que el amor a primera vista no existía hasta que te ví aquella noche. No podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Ni yo en ti, por eso venía a verte cada noche.

Se miraron fijamente.

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you right here whit you just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time.

* * *

Nota de la autora: No es lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me parece muy romántico. El inicio parece la canción de ¿Flans? ¿Pandora?

"Quien me ofrece una solución

Para arreglar mi situación

Me he enamorado de un fan

Y nunca lo puedo encontrar…"

¿La recuerdan? Y terminó siendo un song fic. La cosa es que : Daniela, espero que te haya gustado y no te parezca muy empalagoso (pero si lo es …) y sí, Paikku es Pancho ¿otra duda?


End file.
